Mirajane's Plan
by DiamondAnime
Summary: It's the day before Valentine's Day and Mirajane has a plan for Natsu and Lucy. One-shot. Includes OCs. Author(s): Mini


Mirajane's Plan

(A/N: If you're wondering about Gemi and Mini and who they are, look at our other story _Gemi and Mini_)

**~Fairy Tail Guild, February 13****th**** X791, Mirajane's P.O.V~**

_Valentine's Day is tomorrow and yet I still haven't figured out a way to get Natsu and Lucy together… they are such idiots not to see it themselves. I need a plan, but I'll need Gemi and Mini for it._

"Gemi, Mini can you come over here? I need to talk to you." I say.

"Um, sure Mira." Gemi replies.

"What do you need us for…?" Mini says, eyeing the calendar, "Oh, never mind. Who is it?"

"Come over here and I'll tell you." I say.

"Ok!" Gemi and Mini say together. They walk over here eagerly, I just hope no one hears our conversation.

"Come with me outside." I say.

"But Mira-" Gemi says.

"Why can't you tell us here?" Mini continues.

"Because. Eavesdroppers exist." I answer.

"Oh yeah." Gemi and Mini say.

**~Outside of Fairy Tail Guild, Mini's P.O.V~**

_I wonder who the __**un**__lucky couple is this time… Mira sure seems excited about it, but why does she need Gemi and me?_

"Ok, we're out of hearing distance now I'll tell you who it is." Mira says.

"Why do you need our help…?" I ask.

"Because it involves someone you know."

"Who is it?"

"Natsu and Lucy."

"WHAT?!" Gemi and me shout.

"SHHHHH! SOMEONE WILL HEAR YOU!" Mira says.

"Sorry… but why Natsu and Lucy? Of all people, why did you have to pick them?" I ask.

"'Cause they obviously like each other they're just too dense to notice it!" Mira says.

"She has a point you know…" Gemi says.

"Fine. What's the plan Mira?" I say.

"The plan is, next time one of us sees Natsu or Lucy we say how we've been hearing the other saying things about them." Mira starts.

"Like what?" I ask.

"Like, Lucy is 'pretty' or Natsu is 'smart'"

"Mira that was kind of harsh to Lucy..."

"What about to Natsu?"

"It's true, he's not smart."

"Anyway, when they hear that they'll want to thank the other and that's when you two come out and say how everyone says that they thinks Natsu and Lucy are a couple. When Lucy's hears this she'll blush and then all you need is a photo!"

"Mira you're plans are crazier and crazier…" Gemi says.

"How can you be sure she'll blush?" I ask.

"Duh, she always does when Happy says stuff like that." Mira answers.

"Touché." Gemi says.

"And now, the last part of my master plan. We get them together and tell them that they should date."

"Mira, I'm sorry to break it to you, but that will never work." I say.

"At least try it!"

"Fine, but if I'm right I WILL say I told you so."

**~Lucy's Apartment, Lucy's P.O.V~**

"Lucy, can we come in?" Two voices say from outside my door. Gemi and Mini.

"Sure, but why are you here?" I answer.

"We came to tell you we heard Natsu saying you were pretty."

_Natsu… said… I… was… pretty? I feel heat rising to my cheeks just from hearing their words._

"He… he said that?"

"Yeah, at the guild this morning."

"Really…?"

"We told you already, he did say that. Now aren't you going to thank him?"

"Of course!"

**~Fairy Tail Guild, Mirajane's P.O.V~**

_I know my plan will work; I'm an expert when it comes to these things. Gemi and Mini have Lucy covered so all I have to do is wait for Natsu to come to the guild so I can put my plan in motion. Oh! Here he comes now!_

"Natsu! Can I talk to you for a sec?" I say.

"What is it Mira?" He asks while walking over to me

"I heard Lucy talking about you." What I said seems to catch his attention… perfect…

"W-what was she saying about me?"

"She was saying that you're way better than Gray and you could beat him any day."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"I gotta go thank her then!"

"Sure, you go do that Natsu."

**~Outside of Lucy's Apartment, Gemi's P.O.V~**

_Mira told Mini and me to keep an eye on Natsu and Lucy while they talk to make sure nothing goes wrong… but I don't see why we had to hide on Lucy's roof._

"Lucy! Can I talk to you?" I hear Natsu say.

"Oh, Natsu! I was just looking for you." Lucy replies.

_Mira said this is when we're supposed to come in and talk about 'people saying they thought Natsu and Lucy were a couple' she said we had to fly down and just say it, but wouldn't that seem just a bit weird to Natsu and Lucy? Just a little bit?_

"Now Mini?" I say.

"Yep, now." She replies. We activate our Aera magic and fly down in front of Natsu and Lucy.

"Gemi, Mini, what are you doing here?" Lucy asks.

"Natsu-nii we heard people saying rumors that Lucy and you were a couple!" Mini says.

"Who said that?" Natsu asks, while Lucy is standing behind him blushing. I take out a camera like Mira said to and take a picture of the scene.

"What was that for?!" Lucy says.

"Mirajane." I reply.

"She told you to blind me with a camera?"

"No..."

"Then what was it for… oh no… she didn't…"

"She did!"

"Gimme that camera!"

"Nah." Mini and me quickly fly away to the guild to show Mira the pictures.

"Natsu! Go get them!" Lucy shouts.

"No." Natsu replies.

"Why not?"

"I don't think I would mind if the guild thought we were a couple."

"Really…?"

"Really."

"Then I don't think I would mind either." Natsu and Lucy kiss each other at that moment. Mini and me look back at them and see it.

"YES! IT WORKED! IT WORKED!" We shout.

"We were set up weren't we Natsu?" Lucy asks.

"Yep." Natsu replies.

"I don't think I really mind though."

"Good."

**~T~H~E~~E~N~D~**


End file.
